


電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第一章

by RRRRrq



Series: 得天獨厚 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 寫一個得天獨厚的人，寫他的眉眼，寫他的天性，寫他那顆善良無垢清澈敏感的心。也寫另一個得天獨厚的人，寫他的天賦，寫他的堅毅，寫他那頂天立地所向披靡的身影。再寫寫其他人，寫他們的溫柔，寫他們的好，寫他們種種激烈或柔軟的珍惜。最後寫寫自己，寫寫這些捨不得。可能在某種程度上本文充滿刻意營造的異常崇尚外表或崇尚天賦的氛圍，如此行文有其目的，但可能有人不喜歡所以特此提醒。我遇見他們時已經很晚了，很多部份我沒有參與到，只能靠很破碎的片段拼湊。雖然會盡力符合他們現實的樣子，但文章畢竟是一切放大，也是一切想像的集合，最終他也只會走向我的價值觀與世界觀，無論如何都是曾經。通常寫文時我已想好結尾的樣子，只是這篇文章我看不見結局，所以就隨緣。更新不定時，現實很忙。





	電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

本文慢熟。時間基本上跟著現實跑，只是這期間各自回憶。

再說一次，雖然會盡力符合他們現實的樣子，但文章畢竟是一切放大，也是一切想像的集合，最終他也只會走向我的價值觀與世界觀。

看看就好，如果剛好你很喜歡，那我會很幸福的。

 

*****

 

每個人都喜歡問韓王浩對李相赫的印象，喜歡問他跟李相赫之間的事情，喜歡問他對李相赫的看法。但很少有人會去問李相赫對韓王浩的印象，即使真的有，也都只是些關於遊戲與合作上的見解，再多便沒有了。

李相赫無法提起韓王浩在Najin時期的事情，實在是因為他對那時候的他根本沒記憶，唯一的記憶是他是打野。這種薄弱的東西不提也罷。

李相赫最能回想起來的是對那時ROX全員解約後轉會至SKT的韓王浩的印象。他對那個即將加入這個戰隊的選手的想法是：個人能力很強、風格鮮明、團隊配合能力有待審核。

還有一個印象，似乎很帥。

他對韓王浩說真的沒有半點惡感，但確實也全無好感。沒有相處過他怎麼知道是個怎麼樣的人？最多他只能從遊戲表現中去評價這個人，單就這一點，他從來就不覺得韓王浩有如外界所評價的那樣厲害。

可他也從來沒有深入去思考過這些理由，他又不跟他合作，他們既不是朋友也不是隊友，他哪來這麼多美國時間去抓人家的缺點，更甚者他們的遊戲腳色完全不是同個線路，他只需要知道一些關於他的片段，比如：提防這個人的某些部分。就好了。

他知道韓王浩強，強在他的個人能力，強在他的機動性、進攻性與反野能力，他也覺得他只需要知道這些就好了，因為這些是很顯而易見的事情。但他絕對不會沒事去問裴性雄或姜善久：那個ROX的打野，你覺得他怎麼樣？

他那時候的想法不外乎是，與我何干啊。

要到很後來他細細回想檢視的時候，他才隱約感覺在很早的時候，他確實是對韓王浩有過一些複雜想像的。會說複雜是因為那想像中包含了負面與正面的情緒，但當時他沒有絲絲縷縷去細究。

他唯一真實的顯露出想法是在半決賽上，那滿堂喝采給了敵方選手時，李相赫滿腹疑惑，其實他確實知道他們是可敬的對手，可敬可佩，那應當值得尊重，他當然也尊重他們。

只是或許當時他被腦中許多賀爾蒙刺激到了，他無法克制地去想，只因那孩子哭了就得到掌聲，那這些歡呼到底代表了什麼，那麼這世上無數求而不得的人，他們只是沒有哭出來，你見不到而已。

流了淚難道就比較偉大？

他是不能認同他所得到的尊重的。

所以賽後訪問時，他衝動的說：我不開心。

他的表情一如既往，他受訪時還是會搓手，他還是會扭脖子，他還是在斷句與斷句之間有許多奇異的空白，他還是想著，下一場要贏。

他想，我要拿到冠軍。

 

那些絲絲縷縷紮進心泥裡，本來無人灌溉便無所生長，你人生中擦肩而過的萬物在你身上留下的痕跡，有緣者茁長不息，無緣者乾涸枯去。

但韓王浩偏偏走進李相赫的生命中。

 

直到韓王浩轉會加入SKT，他才需要、或者說，他無形中必須去完整地的認識這個人。

那當然不會是他們第一次見面，但李相赫把這當作是他們之間第一次正式見面，並且因此產生了第一印象。

那是他第一次對韓王浩有深刻的認識。

模糊的他記得韓王浩長得帥，但當時他的想法不是這樣。

說真的，被金正勛剛帶進門那時候韓王浩都沒在笑的，他雙眼垂著以防自己踩到東西，站在李相赫的視線往下看去，就是個面無表情睫毛很長人很矮體重很輕的男孩子。

然後他抬起眼皮，先往發出聲響的裴俊植與李在宛看過去，因為他們私下交往本來就不錯所以也很正常，隨後又低下頭弄衣服。那時候以李相赫一個男人的角度來看，韓王浩長得並不帥氣，但是他長得不錯。

其實他單眼皮，眼睛細小眼尾下垂，嘴唇白中帶點青色，鼻子有點大上頭還有點油，頭髮毛躁，還長了很多青春痘。

但所有要素聚在那張鵝蛋臉上，只顯得他眉清目秀，就是挺不錯的。

那時候裴俊植首先很溫柔地喊了聲：「王浩呀。」韓王浩聞聲就抬起他略略睜大的眼。

然後就笑了。

彷彿你呼喚他，他就會回頭。

他一笑，你就要心軟。

就是那一個瞬間，李相赫當時只覺得，這個人生得極好。

因為他笑起來太好看，從那以後李相赫就再沒辦法挑出那個人一絲不好的地方。

這件事刻在李相赫的心臟中央。

 

李相赫剛開始真的認識這個人的時候，最有趣的就是訪問間提及的年糕湯話題，感覺得出來韓王浩是有點困擾的，總是說著，那是粉絲提的所以他就問了，並不是真的想跟他一起吃年糕湯。

韓王浩回答的是真的。

他並不是想做什麼，他只是想多認識自己一點，想知道他平時會做些什麼，想知道他聽什麼歌，想知道他看什麼書，想知道他喜歡什麼食物，想知道他是怎麼進入電競職業的，想知道關於李相赫的無傷大雅的事情。

或許每個人想去認識一個人，只是想知道他和他心中的想像一不一樣。

李相赫並不排斥被親近或被崇拜，也不介意自己符不符合別人的想像，如果有人拿著對他的想像指責真實的自己如何，李相赫無奈沮喪之餘，還會覺得有些有趣，他已經漸漸從心涼之中找到些樂趣了。他畢竟無法避免被評價。

3月的時候，他們三個人一起去唱了歌吧。

「哇，河那你看！相赫哥都不點有高音的歌！」

金河那沉浸在自己愉快的高歌中，連回頭都不給。

李相赫笑笑地繼續點歌，隨口回話。

「我唱不了高音，失望了嗎？」

「為什麼要為了這種事情失望啊。」

他愣了一下。

「嗯……因為和想像不一樣？」

「和想像不一樣怎麼了啊？」

「就比較不喜歡了？」他看向韓王浩。

韓王浩的眼盛滿很漂亮又乾淨的疑惑。

「又不是為了讓你符合自己想像才喜歡的。」

那時候金河那剛好唱的音樂最高潮處，他費了很大力氣逼自己唱上高音，為此激動的破了音，因為那聲響實在太像豬被砍了，韓王浩大笑出聲，前甫後仰的倒在李相赫身上。

李相赫當時沒有力氣去推開他，他托著韓王浩的肩膀，聽著韓王浩笑到虛脫後喘著說，好有趣啊。

原來韓王浩一次也沒有在評價他。

原來韓王浩聽到的、看到的，他都只會滿心歡喜地說：「原來是這樣的啊。」然後珍而重之的好好保存起來。

原來他真的只是很認真地想要遇見你而已。

那是他第二次很深刻的認識韓王浩在遊戲以外的樣子。

 

他依舊如他所想的強，但也如他所想的有那些缺點，他有些意外他具有這些缺點為什麼還能打出這麼好的成績？

戰隊閒聊間他也漸漸聽出來理由在於ROX五人的互補，他們都剛好能夠補足彼此的缺失。就像一幅最美好的拼圖，湊在一起，便稱完美。

可是他們被打碎了。韓王浩一開始能靠著個人優秀的操作強勢的扳回局面，那塊拼圖當時還有版本的背景優勢，他還苦苦鑲嵌在拼圖的背景上，後來那塊背景也不要他了。

韓王浩伶仃著，疼痛之間還得面對自身的不足，他被硬生生剝開，撕裂的地方汩汩冒血，他看著那些血，然後對著金正勛說：「我想贏。」

於是韓王浩拿著銼刀開始磨下自己的菱角，日以繼夜的磨啊磨，日以繼夜的流著血，日以繼夜努力吃下許多許多香蕉，好讓自己快快長出能和大家拼在一塊的缺角。

有人說他長成了四不像。成了不上不下的怪物。

韓王浩說，沒關係啊，我還在長大。

沒關係啊。然後他低下頭，拿起銼刀，一刀、又一刀的磨。一次也沒哭過。

韓王浩說，我要拿冠軍。

那年在美國，李相赫目送著在全場歡呼下離去的一個個背影，也是這麼對自己說的。

 

李相赫時不時會想，韓王浩，你那時候不應該哭的。

 

在北京決賽的那個夜晚，他體會著最深刻沉重的無力感，即便他內心如何叫囂著力挽狂瀾，他都阻止不了自己內心深處油然而生的慌亂，他沒有辦法將手伸進去螢幕把那些小人從裡面抓出來一個一個丟掉，也無法阻止崩毀的世界。

他丟盔棄甲，伏著桌面痛哭，他反覆想著這幾盤遊戲下來，他做錯的所有決策，比方第一局他過多的失誤，比方他急躁的心情，比方他的操作，但其實他想著想著卻抵不過一道最沉重的事實。

我們輸了。

我輸了。

他腦中只剩下，輸了。這兩個字。

他控制不住情緒，他真的遠遠沒有那麼成熟，他也不想這樣懦弱。

後來SSG興高采烈的在漫天彩花下簇擁起獎盃，而哭得滿臉通紅的他也在萬眾歡呼聲中走下舞台。

他當時思緒很紛雜，但某個部分早早死去的靈魂突然像復甦一樣，突然很蒼老的對他說：「現在你知道他當年的感受了嗎？」

 

若他日他老去，李相赫敢忘記許多東西，但他知道自己忘不了韓王浩的眼淚。

 

日子就自己走了，人只能收拾自己跟上去。所以韓王浩加入LongZhu；KT拿下冬季賽冠軍；洛杉磯燈火通明，照亮每個招喚師的熱情。

這期間韓王浩接受訪問，又談起了他對他的印象。言語間的崇拜與敬愛似乎都不能引起別人的新奇了。

反正每個人都喜歡問韓王浩對李相赫的印象，反正每個人都知道。

明星賽回國後李相赫開了直播，有人Donate時就問了問題：

 

Peanut、Sky和Huni走了，你會想他們嗎？

 

李相赫看著螢幕上齊齊刷著LZ Peanut的聊天室，面無表情。

 

以前從沒人在乎對他而言，韓王浩是什麼樣的存在，為什麼現在才來問他？

憑什麼到了這麼晚，才來問他？

 

「感謝Donate。」

最後他淡淡說。

 

 

有人說，日子就自己走了，人只能收拾自己跟上去。

只是有些東西落了滿地，一生蜿蜒，你帶不走，撿不動，回頭舉目瘡痍，你收拾不了，他是要跟你一輩子的。

 

 

比方韓王浩的笑容，或他的眼淚。

 

 

*****

 

 

20171209


End file.
